


Queens

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Poetry, Rhyming Couplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: The Ruling Classes are different from us - even down to their nursery rhymes.





	Queens

**Author's Note:**

> _I like to think of this as a nursery rhyme or catechism for a very special young lady with a great legacy on her shoulders. Although it can stand on its own, I wrote it while working on character development for my original female character Ophelia Broomall. She is briefly (blink and you'll miss her) mentioned in "Confessions of a Cornwall Grad" and not by name. She is discussed more thoroughly in "The Healer's Apprentice" on FFnet which is not finished but very important in her development. Ophelia is my One True Pairing for Severus. So clearly it takes a LOT of work to make her work, lol. Here's a little bit of flotsam and jetsam from that process._

Some are queens without the crown,

Some are queens of great renown.

Some are queens of heart and head,

Some are queens of armies led.

Some are queens of light and dark,

Some are queens who leave no mark.

But the queen who takes her crown

To God's feet to be cast down,

This one queen stands pure and true

To all the Lord had bade her to do.

\- Excerpt from the _"Modern Catechism for Young Adorant Witches and Wizards"_

**Author's Note:**

> _Hope that wasn't too cheesy. I don't write poetry, basically because I can't rhyme! So where did all these little rhyming couplets come from? I've no idea. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
